


Dull

by princeyukki



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeyukki/pseuds/princeyukki
Summary: A short story on how the beauty of life fades.*May be triggering to some readers- make sure to read tags*





	Dull

A fast- yet steady- beat thrummed against the wooden roof. The small room was filled with a constant noise that was both calming and unnerving at the same time. A thin, fragile figure stood directly in front of the dark window pane, gazing out into the endless gloom. Eren swayed there, eyes glued to the blurred scene outside of the pane of glass. Her dark, flowing hair fell beautifully down her frail back, the thick locks casting a long shadow against Eren's clothes. Heavy droplets of water slid down the window in rivulets, obscuring any view Eren might have had of the world beyond the glass. The only image to be distinguished were the dreary colours of the dense forest, and of course, her own damaged reflection. As water cascaded down her face, Eren thought. She thought, and she questioned. She questioned the topic of why there were so many barriers between herself and the rain, and yet the tasteless liquid was still found pouring down the smooth surface of her face. So as the water fell, Eren just wondered more and more, each thought getting seemingly darker than the previous. The once striking blue that was the sky was now a dull grey, getting darker with each moment passing, the tall trees only further dispersing the few rays of light left. In a way, the sky reminded her of life. Childhood is a magical thing, each day so bright and filled with new hopes and dreams. The more time goes on, the more you realize that life isn't so great. People reject you, leave you, they die. And each time, they are just simply replaced with another beautiful blue that soon turns grey. Each bad experience piles on top of the last, rising up into a burning crescendo and quickly breaking down your spirit. The novelty of life begins to fade, replaced with many feelings of blazing regret and despair. You get stuck in the past, lusting after the idea of doing things over and starting afresh. Just like the sky, eventually anything that was once a vibrant, exciting thing, soon becomes the dullest of greys, and Eren knew that better than anyone.

So as she held the metal blade to her scarred, pale wrist, she thought. She thought and she remembered. She remembered all the wonderful feelings there were when she was a child. Everything was so captivating, each day filled with even more adventure than the last. Eren remembered the feeling of hopelessness, the realisation that she would never feel that again. And with that, a pained smile broke out across her face. Everything else happens in an instant, and before she realises it blood is pooling around her as she lies on the cold floor. She was to never move or feel again. As the night wore on, Eren’s vibrant colours pooled around her in memories and feelings as she lost all pigment, becoming just as dull as the world surrounding her.

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose that this is really just a way to vent some emotions.


End file.
